


Heat Stroke

by hellzioen



Series: MLBB stories [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hospital Sex, M/M, MLBB, NSFW, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Valeir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellzioen/pseuds/hellzioen
Summary: “Are you feeling better?”“Kiss me, and I will.” Valir whispered. He looked dazed, Vale thought, and shook his head.“You`re sick, love. You need to rest.”Valir pouted, and Vale sighed.It was a quick kiss- a peck on the lips.But Valir refused to let it be just that- His free hand quickly made its way up Vale`s neck and into his thick white hair, pushing Vale`s head down when he tried to pull away.“Mmgh!”Even in his sick state Valir was strong. The Windtalker grabbed Valir`s hand, allowing him to bring his head away from his lovers.“You really need to rest.”“I really need you.” Valir replied, looking at Vale with pleading eyes. “Just kissing? Please?”(Ofc It didn`t end with just kissing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )
Relationships: Vale/Valir (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: MLBB stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154285
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Mobile Games Fanfictions





	Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> There was this "Cool Valir Down" thing that MLBB held in the beginning of July and it gave me this idea :) I actually wrote this during that time too, but I was too busy to post it. But now I have time- yay :D

“Valir`s in the infirmary- he fainted yesterday night at the library .”  
The moment those words came out of Harith`s mouth, the bread Vale was about to put into his mouth fell from his grip. 

The breakfast hall was teeming with people when Vale had entered. He ordered toast and coffee, carrying his tray around, looking for Valir. When the Son of flames was nowhere to be seen, Vale decided to sit at the empty seat beside Harith, who was having a conversation with Nana. Without even asking, the first words from Harith to greet the Windtalker were that Valir was sick. “I heard from Angela on the way here that he had a heat stroke. Funny though, for a guy who controls flames, isn`t it?”  
Harith`s question fell on deaf ears as Vale got up, leaving his untouched breakfast on the table to make haste towards the infirmary.

Harith then turned to Nana and said “I don`t care what the others theorize- I bet you they`re fucking.”

~~~~

Summer had only started around a week back, but the heat was worse than usual. Valir was complaining to Vale about how hot the weather was yesterday over the phone. Vale, however, didn`t pay it much attention. It was just Valir complaining- like how he does about food he didn’t like or teammates that played so bad that matches were 1vs9 instead of 5vs5.   
But now that he thought about it, he remembered how sensitive his lover was to weather change. Last summer, Aurora tried cooling down the air around Valir by making it snow. The problem with being sensitive to weather is that you`re both sensitive to extreme heat and cold. Valir had caught the chills and had a red nose after that.

As Vale reached the infirmary entrance, Angela was making her way out.  
“Ah, Vale! Are you here to visit your friend?”  
He nodded.

“He`s in the sick ward- it`s empty except for him. But when it comes to the injured ward- Gods! It`s always so packed! Guess that`s what you get when most of your patients are always battling.” She chuckled to herself. Vale gave her a half hearted smile, uninterested in what she was saying- he just wanted to see Valir and make sure he was doing well.

“Oh, but don`t worry. Valir`s doing fine. He just needs some rest. I`ve made sure he`s been properly rehydrated. He`s having some problem sleeping, too. I gave him Zolpidem but he still wakes up. Light sleeper, I guess? Just change his wet towel to a colder one if you`re gonna be in the room for long.” Angela said it all in one breath with a grin. 

_She sure can talk,_ Vale thought as he entered the ward. Angela closed the door behind her as she left, leaving him alone in the room with four beds. It was a small ward, and rarely used since most of the heroes ate proper food and supplements to ensure good health. Only one bed had its curtain drawn, and Vale didn`t have to guess who was behind it.

His pace was slower now compared to before as he made his way to his lovers bed, then pushing the curtain to the side. The bed was by a window, the curtains by the window drawn and frame opened half-way, allowing in a sultry summer breeze. The ceiling fan was at its maximum speed but it was still warm around them. By the bedside table there was a small bucket, a jug and a cup.

On the bed lay the Son of flames, his thin blanket pushed to the side. He had a damp towel on his forehead and his hair was slicked to the back in sweat. His singlet was also drenched in sweat, and his skin was redder than normal. His eyebrows were furrowed, making Vale wonder what Valir was dreaming about.  
Vale removed the now warm towel from his lovers forehead and placed his hand on it before pulling away. 

_Valir`s hot! Is he really okay?_

Vale shook that thought away- he trusted Angela. He just needed to change Valir`s towel. 

The small bucket on the table was filled with half melted ice. The darker skinned boy dipped the towel into it, then squeezed the excess water out before gently placing the towel back onto Valir`s forehead.

He then conjured up a cool breeze to circulate around the room, hoping that it would help. The bed wasn`t too big, but it had enough space for Vale to sit by the side, facing his sick lover. He watched as Valir`s chest heaved up and down, breaths deep and labored.

“I`m sorry- I forgot how bad the heat could get for you.” He whispered, pushing back tiny stray strands of hair plastered to Valir`s sweaty forehead, before combing his hand through the amber hair.

Valir`s eyes flickered open, if only as two small slits.

“Vale?” He called, his voice sounding distant.

“Hey.”

“Vale…” Valir repeated, his lips curling into a smile. “What`re you doing in my room?”

Vale chuckled. “You`re sick- you`re in the infirmary.”

Valir brought his hand up, searching for the hand of Vale`s that was playing with his hair.  
When he found it, he entwined his fingers with Vale`s, then brought Vale`s arm down to his chest and hugged it.

“Mmm- I missed you.” Valir said, before coughing.  
Alarmed, Vale pulled his hand away from Valir to get water for him.

“Wait! Don`t go!” Valir said, his voice in panic.

“Relax- I`m just getting water.” Vale replied with a soft smile.

He poured water from the jug on the table into the cup beside it, then brought it to the lips of the sick boy. Seemingly reluctant, with eyes squinted, Valir watched the darker skinned boy as he drank the water. Vale then returned the cup to the table before turning to face him again. 

“Are you feeling better?”

“Kiss me, and I will.” Valir whispered. He looked dazed, Vale thought, and shook his head. 

“You`re sick, love. You need to rest.”

Valir pouted, and Vale sighed.

It was a quick kiss- a peck on the lips.

But Valir refused to let it be just that- His free hand quickly made its way up Vale`s neck and into his thick white hair, pushing Vale`s head down when he tried to pull away.

“Mmgh!”  
  
Even in his sick state Valir was strong. The Windtalker grabbed Valir`s hand, allowing him to bring his head away from his lovers.

“You really need to rest.”

“I really need you.” Valir replied, looking at Vale with pleading eyes. “Just kissing? Please?”

It felt nice touching his lover again. They`ve both been busy and rarely saw each other in the past few weeks other than for meals. He almost forgot how delicious Valir`s kisses were as he relaxed his muscles, allowing Valir to push his head down towards his, their lips touching again. _If it`s only a bit of kissing, I`m sure it`ll be fine_. 

Valir`s lips were warm, but the insides of his mouth were hot. It wasn`t the type of heat that burnt you, but the type of heat you`d get in something like a sauna. It was intense, even painful to an extent, but not too painful to make it displeasurable.

And Valir kept sucking on Vale`s tongue, much more than usual, making Vale wonder if it felt nice because of their body temperature difference.

Vale felt his lover`s free hand slide up his back, leaving a trail of warmth as it moved. The hand holding his head moved to his face, caressing his cheek, fingers brushing is eyelashes. Valir`s touches felt different from usual - not only warmer, but searching- more curious. The hand on his back then moved down, sliding under the gutters of Vale`s pants-

“Valir, stop-” Vale said, breaking their kiss. But Valir didn`t, bringing his fingers to Vale`s asshole before inserting a finger inside.

“Hng, please! You have to rest, love!”

“I`m perfectly fine.” He replied, moving the hand caressing Vale`s face to around his waist, then pulling Vale towards him. This caused Vale to loose his grip on the bed and fall onto his lover.   
It was fast- faster than Vale would ever expect a sick boy to move- the speed at which Valir swapped positions with him.   
Valir hugged Vale the moment he fell onto him, then turned so that Vale now laid on his back on the bed, and Valir could go above him. The wet towel fell from Valir`s forehead and onto Vale`s body. He picked it up, looking shocked by its presence at first. But his expression quickly changed to a smug one as he then rubbed the damp cloth on Vale`s chest, not forgetting to add extra pressure when brushing his nipples, causing the other to whimper.

Valir grinned at his lover, but it seemed unusual of him- more… feral.

“If you don`t rest, you won`t feel better…” Vale whispered.

“But the best medicine is love.“ Valir replied, kissing the Windtalker`s neck.

Vale tried to push him away, but Valir pinned his hands down. If Valir was a stranger, Vale would have gotten defensive, angry, even. But he knew Valir, and he loved him, and he knew the son of flames would never do anything to hurt him. But this forceful way Valir was acting now was unlike him, and it irritated Vale.

“Ow!” Vale exclaimed as Valir bit into where he was kissing. “Valir, ok- seriously, stop- I don`t want this.”

Valir`s hand slid down, rubbing Vale`s erection.

“This says otherwise.” 

“Mmgh- stop!” Vale growled, now trying with full force to push away the other. He really wanted to make love to Valir, but he was also worried for his lovers health, and for the way he was behaving.   
Valir then stopped, uncomfortably abrupt. He stared into Vale`s golden eyes, bringing their face inches apart, before whispering.

“You don`t… want me?”

Vale noticed the tears now swelling around his lovers eyes. _What`s wrong with Valir? He was never like this. So… emotionally unstable? But Angela promised that he was okay…_

“I do, I just want you to rest.” He replied, in as gentle a tone as possible.

“But I want you now…” Valir replied, burying his head in Vale`s shoulder, hips moving, rubbing their erections together. 

_Fuck._

In all honesty, It wasn`t easy for Vale to hold back, too. He was trying his best for Valir`s sake. But the more Valir wanted it, the more he wanted it. And now he heard gentle sobs- _is Valir crying?_

He tilted his lovers head from his shoulder to face him. There were tears around his eyes, and a streak falling down his cheek.

“Hey, what`s wrong?”

Valir sniffled. “You`re so cold and nice- I want to go inside you…”

Vale furrowed his eyebrows. _Seriously, Angela, really?_ The Valir he knew would never behave this way- he was strong and easily irritated and slightly egoistic, but never like this. Valir hid his head back in Vale`s shoulder.

“Mmmg,” Vale let out a small mourn. Valir was grinding his hips harder now on Vale`s, and it felt so good. _When was the last time they had sex? Why have they been so busy? … It wouldn`t hurt to go just once, would it?_ Urgh- he could feel himself losing control of his logic- giving way to his desires.

“But, what if someone enters?” 

“No one enters here.” 

“Angela?”

“Mmm, She`s busy- a battle just ended.” Valir replied, sucking at Vale`s neck as he moved his hips, making small sounds of frustration.

“...Then, let me top.” Vale said.

“Huh?” Valir replied, stopping and looking up at the Windtalker.

“You have to save you energy.” Vale replied as he pushed Valir from him, the son of flames allowing it, propping himself up on the bed. Vale then got up, went to the door, and locked it. Valir`s eyes never left Vale. It followed Vale as he left, and watched as he walked back, and Vale swore he`d never seen Valir look this confused before.

Vale smiled as he sat back on the bed, gently pushing at Valir`s shoulders so that he fell supine on the bed. He then climbed onto his lover, straddling him. Valir looked up at his boyfriend, his amber eyes shiny from the tears.

“You relax, okay?” Vale said as he took off Valir`s singlet, then his own shirt. He kissed Valir, and Valir moved his hand to Vale`s erection, trying with blind hands to pull the Windtalker`s pants off.

“Impatient, aren`t you?” Vale teased as he puled away from the kiss to remove his pants. Once his pants were removed, Valir touched Vale`s cock with his warm hands with so much caution that it felt like the first time he was doing so. He rubbed the tip with light pressure, then stroked it, causing the Vale to moan. It was weird, having Valir behave like this, Vale thought, but it was also interesting.

Vale then pushed Valir`s shorts down. The Son of flames was hard and dripping. 

Vale bent down to give his lover a kiss, running his hands through his sweaty hair again. It felt exciting- doing this in a bed that was not theirs, in a room that was used by so many others. 

Valir really loved kisses, and pouted when Vale broke it off to insert his two fingers into Valir`s mouth. But that pout quickly turned into a sly grin as the son of flames grabbed Vale`s wrist, snaking his tongue around Vale`s slender fingers, then sucking at them, making the Windtalker shudder. Valir then pushed Vale`s fingers deeper into his throat until he gagged. Vale`s eyes widened as he tried to pull away, but Valir refused to let him do so, slowly removing Vale`s fingers from his throat at his own pace, then sucking at it again.

“Mmmm.” Valir purred, saliva dripping from the side of his mouth and Vale`s fingers. Vale felt the tips of his ears burn as he pulled his hand away from Valir`s grip, then bringing it behind him to insert into his own ass. 

He groaned as Valir brought both of their penises together and began rubbing them with a slow and gentle force.

“Are you preparing yourself for me?” Valir asked grinning, tilting his head to one side. The Windtalker refused to answer and averted his lovers gaze. With his free hand, Valir pushed Vale`s head to face him, then forced his own two fingers into Vale`s mouth, the other furrowing his eyebrows as he sucked at it, trying to concentrate on loosening his own hole. 

Valir always prepared him, and Vale knew Valir must be enjoying watching him try like this. The Son of flames removed his fingers when they were wet enough, watching as Vale, who was sitting on him, struggle. He traced with his wet fingers lightly on Vale`s body, making the other shudder as he then brought the fingers to Vale`s hole. Vale already had a finger inside and Valir pushed one of his in to help, making the Windtalker whimper.

Valir was still rubbing their cocks together with a slow and steady rhythm, and with the play on his asshole, the feeling was intense. As Vale`s hole loosened, Valir inserted his third finger. Vale remove his own fingers, then grabbed Valir`s hand and pulled it out as well.

“Stop, or I`ll come!” He whined, heaving for breath. 

“Without me?” He teased, but listening and bringing his now free hand to roll Vale`s nipple between his fingers.

Vale blushed. It was difficult to hide his face in his position, and he wondered if Valir noticed how red his face had become. He pushed his hips up so that he could position his lovers penis at his hole, slowly lowering his hips down. He could feel the tip enter before Valir thrusted his hips up, causing him to catch his breath.

“Valir!” He scolded as Valir held Vale`s hips on both sides to stabilize him. Valir`s penis was so hot inside him that it felt like it was burning his insides. The scolding didn`t stop the Son of flames as he continued to thrust, causing Vale to cry and whimper. _Why was his boyfriend so impatient?_

“Mgnh! Slow- slowly…” Vale rasped, the feeling becoming more enjoyable with each thrust as his body eased to having Valir inside him. Valir moved his right hand from Vale`s hip to his erection, stroking it. His action caused Vale to grab his wrist. 

“Mmgh, love! Stop- Nng…” Vale tried desperately to cease the Son of flames actions. The feeling was overwhelming- too much- too fast. 

To his surprise, Valir slowed down his strokes and thrusts, giving Vale space to breathe. The darker skinned boy bent down to give his lover a kiss. As their lips touched, Vale began rocking his hips, now becoming the more active one as Valir relaxed. Vale kept his thrusts in rhythm with the strokes of Valir`s warm hand. It was slow at first, gradually becoming faster until the rhythm was broken- Valir`s hand was moving too fast for him to keep up, and he could feel himself losing control.

“I`m cuming!” Vale cried, digging his fingernails into the bedsheets as he ejaculated over Valir`s chest, some of the semen making its way onto his lovers face. Valir steadied him, now active in his thrusts again and moving much faster. He could feel Valirs cock swell inside him, then spasming as hot semen filling him. Valir pulled him in for a hug. He rubbed his cheek with Vale`s cheek.

“Mmm, Vale, you`re so delicious.” The son of flames purred, “…Please don`t go.”

Vale hugged him back, the semen on Valir`s face now smearing his cheek as well. “I`ll have to clean you- and me too. Angela would freak out if she saw this…”

“Stop being so busy and let me hug you a bit more.” Valir muttered.

Hugging Valir was like hugging a hot blanket- nice in winter, but uncomfortable in summer. But it must have been the opposite for him. 

“Okay, just for a little while.”  
The darker skinned boy replied, relaxing on his lovers body. Valir`s body was sticky- mixed with semen and sweat. He knew he had to give him a good wiping clean, then wondered who would wipe him when Vale was not around. Would Angela touch Valir like that? He thought, furrowing his eyebrows. He had to remind himself to tell Angela to call him whenever Valir needed a clean. No way was he going to let anyone else touch his love.

After a while, Valir`s breathing grew slower and more rhythmic. With care, Vale released his embrace on Valir, and Valir`s hands that were hugging him tightly before fell easily now to the sides as he sat up. Vale propped himself by the side of Valir`s bed. He ran his fingers through Valir`s hair. Smooth, soft, sweaty.  
Valir was fast asleep,a slight smile on his lips.

Cute. Vale thought, planting a kiss on the others forehead.

He then got up and headed to the shared bathroom of the ward. He had a quick shower before returning to the room, picking his clothes up from the floor and re-wearing them. _I definitely have to have another bath_ , he thought as he watched Valir sleeping like a baby.

He changed the water in the bucket before wiping his lover. He did it slowly, careful not to wake him. He wiped his lovers face first, feeling the hardened skin around his right eye and sighing, then moving to his cheeks, then the neck, before moving to his chiseled chest and abdomen, then the arms, and legs. He tilted Valir to the side to wipe behind him, and Valir slept deeply through it.

“I really hope I haven`t over exhausted him…” Vale said to himself as he pulled Valir`s pants back on. Looking out of the window, he saw the sun high in the sky.

A knock on the door startled him.

“Hey hey, may I enter?” He heard Angela say.

_Why is she asking me if she can ente-_

_Oh shit!_

Vale rushed to the door, unlocking it.

In front of it stood a little robotic girl with a blue bandanna, in her hand a bowl of porridge, grinning at Vale.

“Um, Angela! Sorry, I just-”

She put a finger to his lips. “Shush, you really don`t have to explain anything to me.” She replied, pushing past him to enter the room.

“How`s our boy doing? It`s time for his food, then medicine.” She walked towards the bed where Valir slept.

“Did you give him a bath?”

“Um, I wiped him. He was very sweaty…”

She placed the bowl of porridge on his bedside table before picking up Valir`s singlet from the floor, taking it to a laundry basket and dropping it inside. She then opened a cupboard by it and took out a new singlet.

“You probably didn`t know where the clothes are kept- that`s fine.” She said, more to herself than to Vale.

She was about to put on the singlet for Valir when Vale stopped her. “Um, Angela- could you let me wipe and clothe Valir whenever it needs to be done?”

She raised an eyebrow, “Sure.” She replied, handing him the shirt. He put it on Valir, careful to not wake him.

She then put a mechanical hand on Valir`s forehead, and her eyes turned green. When she removed her hand, her eyes returned to their usual state.

“Hmm, his vitals are much better. And so is his electrical brain wave reading- he`s sleeping really well now.” She replied, “When I left him, he was having a slight fever delirium.”

“Fever delirium?” Vale asked.

“Delirium can be caused by high fever and involves severe confusion and changes in behaviour. How was his behaviour with you?”

“Ah, I wanted to ask you about that- He was acting strangely…”

“He`s better now, not to worry. Fever delirium is usually temporary and reversible when the underlying condition is treated. Also, It`s almost medicine time- would you like to feed him, too? Then give him one of these pills once he`s finished eating.”

Angela said, placing an orange container with pills inside in Vale`s hand. He nodded.

“And you can go have your own meal, after. Maybe bring a book to read when you return so you won`t be bored. Tho I doubt you would be with Valir being here.” She replied, narrowing her eyes. 

She then came closer to Vale, until their noses were inches apart,“You know, everyone thinks you both would make a great couple, and I`m not against them." She said, before poking him in the chest, "Just don`t ever try it again in my wards, or I`ll be treating _you_ next.”

Her narrowed eyes then returned to their cheerful ones before she walked out, leaving Vale standing wide eyed beside the bed of his sleeping lover.

 _Fever delirium?_ , Vale thought, _So that`s what it was? Wait, no- EVERYONE??_

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sorry if the characters are OOC.  
> Valir is having fever delirium, which is why his mood is unstable and he`s acting this way.  
> And how did Angela know? Well, since she`s a robot, and if she has smell functions, maybe she could 'smell' the sex on them ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (I don`t think wards are allowed to have cameras?? Like, patients change there, right?)  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the read! :)


End file.
